


Dissection

by BeatriceTheGolden, Klei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Guro, M/M, Medical Procedures, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klei/pseuds/Klei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England wakes up only to find himself strapped to a surgical table and Japan there, scalpel ready.</p><p>A roleplay with the user Klei from ff.net. I will properly credit her here when she gets her account^^;</p><p>Warnings: vivisection, guro, organ-play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissection

England groaned as he opened his eyes only to be met with a bright light blinding him. Once his eyes were adjusted he could tell it was a lamp pointing right down on him, strange. Next thing he noticed though was that his arms and legs were bound and he was not on a bed but a hard table. Panic rose up inside him as he tried to break free. Where was he? He seriously couldn’t remember a thing about last night. “H-Hello? Hello is anyone out there?” he asked, struggling in the straps holding him down.

“Ah, did you sleep well, England-san?” asked a soft voice with hesitant L’s. Japan strapped something around Arthur’s arm, carefully sliding it under without removing the bindings. “It’s good to see you’re well.” He squeezed the pump, checking the man’s blood pressure with the device, much like a surgeon before the operation. It was important to make sure the man was stable for the procedure, after all.

“Japan?!” England shouted, not even realizing the man had been in the room. “Wh-Why am I strapped down here? And what the bloody hell I’m naked too.” he said, realizing that yes, he was left without clothes. The cuff tightening on his arm hurt a bit and the coldness of the stethoscope made him shiver a bit. “What the hell is going here? Why am I tied up and why are you checking my blood pressure?”

Japan blushed, but didn’t lose focus. England’s blood pressure looked to be fine, and he’d passed the other tests he’d performed while the man was unconscious with flying colors. “It’s for the operation,” he answered vaguely, double-checking to make sure all the tools he would need were nearby. The room was sterile, as was each implement on the small metal table nearby. He’d also made sure to keep a white mask covering his nose and mouth, so that no germs got into the surgical field.

England’s eyes widened in fear as he heard that word. Operation? Like...like a surgery? “J-Japan, Japan what are you talking about?” England shouted, fear turning into anger as he again struggled in his bindings. He looked around the room, all four walls were white and Japan had on a surgical mask as well as some gloves. Next to him was a table with various instruments on it although England couldn’t clearly see them. “What the bloody hell is going on?”

“Please don’t struggle, England-san!” said Japan in a worried tone. Those bindings weren’t very strong. He would have to inject the sedative sooner than he’d initially hoped. He picked up the syringe nearby and held Arthur’s arm still with the other hand. “This won’t hurt very much, I promise.” It wasn’t as though the Briton had never received a shot before, right? So he would know what to expect. Kiku, upon finding a vein, administered the drug before any damage to the bindings could be done.

England screamed as he got the shot, more from fear of what would happen then actual pain, after all it was just a shot. “Dammit Kiku, what the hell is going on?” Before he could struggle again though his entire body started to feel rather strange, like his limbs were turning into jelly almost. “D-Damn that works fast...” he muttered, shaking his head. “Tell me what you have planned and why you’re doing it to me.”

Japan frowned, but he was relieved that England was calming down at last. That question was rather difficult to answer. So, as usual, he decided to dodge it with a question of his own. “Have you ever felt the need to simply indulge yourself, Arthur?” Well, it wasn’t so much dodging as a roundabout answer, but the point was the same. He took a folded, blue sterile drape and covered England’s body as one would with a blanket, leaving his head exposed so as not to panic the man too greatly.

“Wh-What?” England asked, shocked by Japan’s question. “Well yes of course but with a cup of tea or something, not...not this!” Once the drape was put over him he knew all hope was lost. He could barely move by now and it seemed Japan really was going to cut him open. “A-Aren’t you going to give me some anesthetic? I-I can still feel everything...”

Oh boy, time to give the answer that he had a dreadful sadism streak capable of rivaling that of Belarus. In yet another roundabout manner, of course. “True art isn’t art without sacrifice.” Or, ah, something akin to that effect. He recalled Italy talking to him about great artists throughout history who had suffered for their work, producing for the sake of it, rather than for a profit. So he hoped that applied to the situation. “My apologies, England-san.” He dipped a white sponge into a bowl of Betadine solution to soak, cutting out a large rectangle in the sterile drape over Arthur’s abdomen. “Think of this as being for the advancement of science as we know it.”

England shivered, knowing what was about to happen yet not wanting to believe it. “Japan listen, did I do something to upset you?” That had to be it, Japan wasn’t doing this for science or whatever, that was obvious, the man was doing this for fun, indulging himself with something he enjoyed, much like he said earlier. “Please listen, what do you want? I can give you something if you’ll stop.” He hated begging already but there wasn’t much he could do in his current position.

Japan shook his head, making sure he gave the operational field a good coating of the Betadine solution using the sponge he’d soaked in the bowl not a minute earlier. “You’ve done nothing to upset me, England-san! That I promise you!” he answered honestly, shaking his head and looking a bit horrified at the very idea. “If anything, I’m doing this because I like you!” He set the sponge down, wiping his gloved hands with a paper towel to minimize dripping.

Japan’s words did nothing to calm England down, instead the cool feeling of the betadine made him shiver even more. “I-If you like me you won’t fucking cut me open then.” he snapped. He knew it wouldn’t kill him, after all he was a nation, he did know though that it would be excruciatingly painful, and that was what worried him the most.

Once more, Japan applied a coating of Betadine. England was making the whole thing even more difficult than it already was, what with the guilt-trapping. “I promise you, England-san, I’ve had plenty of practice. There won’t be any unnecessary incisions, and no mistakes along the way.” For a third time, he coated the field in Betadine, as was the procedure, before adding a few more drapes to the surrounding area and securing them to Arthur’s body.

England groaned at that, wondering who Japan had picked as his victims if he did have plenty of practice. “Still, why must I be awake? Surely whatever you are wanting to do can happen when I am under anesthesia as well.” he said. It was obvious there was no stopping the procedure but at least when asleep he wouldn’t have to feel the pain.

“I believe I’ve already answered that question,” responded Japan. Or, well, as much of a response as one could hope to get out of him, at least. He wasn’t one for talking. Or answering. Or socializing in general, really, but as a nation, he’d learned to come out of his comfort zone. Especially seeing as that comfort zone was only about the size of his house. Once the Betadine had dried completely, he drew a long, straight line from Arthur’s sternum down past his belly button and just inches above his crotch. After that, he added several perpendicular lines to make lining up the skin when he went to sew it back together easier.

England took a few deep breaths as he felt Japan drawing on his skin, feeling just how long the incision would be. He felt a few tears at his eyes, dripping down the sides of his face. “Oh god...” he muttered, not wanting this. Sure he had been in pain before, he had been shot, been in war. Still, he had never been operated on while awake, that was something he did not want to happen.

“Don’t fret, England-san,” said Japan, setting the marker aside and picking up the scalpel in its place. “I’ll give you ample painkillers after the procedure, that I promise you.” Come to think of it, England hadn’t even asked what exactly he intended to do once the man was cut open. Probably for the best. Quite frankly, he himself would be a little too overwhelmed by shock to care about the details.

“Kiku...Kiku seriously, think about what you’re doing.” England said, eyes focused on the scalpel on the man’s hands. He didn’t care about the painkillers, what good would they do after the procedure? “Seriously, this is insane.”

“I’ve thought about this for some time now, Arthur-san. Years, as a matter of fact,” answered Kiku, managing a small, shy smile. “I just can’t stop myself any longer. I just... Adore everything about you, from your eyebrows, to your personality.” England had been the one to teach him English, if he remembered correctly. How much patience he’d shown. “Now please try to hold still. The sedatives should help, but they can only do so much.” Slowly, he pressed the scalpel down into the top of the line.

England clenched his teeth together, new tears running down the sides of his face as he felt the scalpel break skin, blood running down his chest as it was cut into. So far it wasn’t too bad, just a cut, he had been cut before. 

Japan, wanting to minimize the damage of the man’s struggling, swiftly brought the scalpel down the line in a single, fast slicing motion. It almost reminded him of the days before guns and such, when wars were fought with whatever one could find. The humble katana, for instance, though it had been some time since he’d so much as held one, let alone gave it a swing. Outside a video game, at least.

England couldn’t hold it in any longer as he let out a loud scream, body slightly jerking as he was cut open. It was more painful than he thought it would be as more tears ran down his face, hands clenching and unclenching, wishing he could move his body.

Japan lifted the scalpel away, quickly retrieving the bovie pencil in order to cauterize the veins and reduce the blood flow. He couldn’t have it getting in his way during the ‘surgery.’ As quickly as he could, he spread the skin apart just enough to do just that to the various blood vessels he’d sliced apart.

England shivered as he felt Japan separate his skin, shivering at the feeling of cold air hitting him inside. “Kiku please...” he whimpered, shaking his head. This was just pure torture, lying here unable to move as he was cut open. “Wh-What are you planning on doing exactly?”

“Please calm down. Your organs need to maintain a very specific temperature,” Japan answered. Or, well, didn’t answer, seeing as it was completely ignoring the question. “I’ve turned the heat up to a reasonable temperature in order to keep them in that range, but if you continue struggling and one falls out entirely, I can’t say what will happen.” He placed the bovie pencil back on the table, spreading England’s flesh, fat, and muscle apart even further to gaze at the ribs within, as well as the organs just behind and below it.

England shut his eyes as he felt fingers inside him, spreading his flesh apart. It hurt so badly he had to keep telling himself no, no he wasn’t dying. He felt so exposed though, his organs now visible to Japan. “P-Please...oh god...” he screamed, sobbing as he weakly tried moving his arms.

“Calm yourself, you’re perfectly fine,” assured Japan. “I know what I’m doing. You’re safe with me.” He reached into the opening, quietly prodding at the Briton’s stomach. “You shouldn’t feel any pain beyond that of the initial wound.” Organs didn’t have such sensory nerves, after all. They were incapable of feeling pain. “Just try taking deep breaths.”

England did just dad, taking a few deep breaths as Japan poked his stomach. He was right, it didn’t really hurt but he could still feel it a bit, like someone was poking his belly. “T-Tell me what you’re planning dammit.” he muttered, throat sore from his screaming.

Japan felt a blush cross his face yet again, sliding his hand around the organ with great interest. It was a little difficult to get at, given the other organs in the way, such as the man’s liver and lungs, but it was worth it to get a feel for it. What had England been eating? It seemed an interesting question.

“Nnngg...l-let go.” England groaned, wondering what Japan was grabbing, from where his arm was it looked like maybe his stomach? “You’re sick, enjoying such a thing, who else have you done this with?” The initial pain from being cut was dying down and he was glad he could barely feel the man touching his insides.

“No one,” answered Japan honestly, giving a perfectly clear-cut response for perhaps the first time since England had woken up. “I’ve only ever done this with you before, Arthur-san.” He continued sliding his hands around the man’s organs, taking a long moment to slip it into the man’s intestines. There was quite a bit of damage to the layering that normally separated the organs, but that would heal on its own, given what England was. For that reason, he didn’t worry so much about cutting through it whenever it got into his way.

England shivered, groaning as he felt Japan’s hands move from organ to organ. “Y-You said you had plenty of practice.” he said, scared that Japan would somehow fuck up his insides. “Dammit...g-get out of me, fucking hurts you bastard.”

“I have!” answered Japan. “With the initial incision. Though I’ve also done plenty of dissections, I have yet to do one live.” He gently slid his hand underneath a loop of his fellow nation’s large intestine and lifted it upwards.

England quickly shut his eyes as he saw his colon being lifted out of his body. “F-Fuck...oh god stop it.” he screamed, again trying to move his arms, finding that he really had no strength left. He knew he wouldn’t die but he wondered just how fucked up his body would be after all of this.

“It’s just your large intestine, Arthur. Surely you have seen such things before, from humans?” inquired Japan, thinking back on the small amount of research he’d put into popular torture methods back in the days of Great Britain. “I trust you aren’t going to vomit.” Oh dear, that was a possibility he hadn’t considered. It would be dreadful if the man threw up all over himself. Interesting as it would be to watch how his stomach contracted if he were to do so.

“Sh-Shut it, it’s been a long time since those things happened.” England snapped. He wasn’t too proud of his history of torture and would just like to forget all about that. “And I won’t fucking vomit.” Just knowing he would get it all over himself was enough to keep him from doing so.

Already, Japan found himself hardening in his trousers. He reached down with little shame, freeing his erection and stroking it with the gloved hand that wasn’t in the middle of holding on to England’s inner organs. Well, so long as he didn’t have to clean up chunks of vomit...

England hesitantly opened an eye again, wondering what the hell Japan was doing as he heard a zipper. He gasped at what he saw, Japan stroking his hard cock with one bloody hand. “Wh-What the fuck? Y-You’re aroused by all this?” he asked in complete shock.

At that reaction, Japan’s blush only deepened. “I was under the impression that you were aware...” he said softly, pulling the intestine further and further out. Though it dripped all over him, he only found that fact more arousing, especially as he looped it around his cock.

“Why the bloody hell would I know?” England shouted, getting more upset. “Normal people do not cut people open so they can wank.” Oh god now it was touching the man’s cock, oh god it was so disgusting, England was so glad he couldn’t feel it.

“You forget, Arthur, that neither of us are normal people,” excused Japan, pressing the intestines against his arousal and slowly thrusting it through. It felt incredible. Better than he’d initially imagined. Tenga eggs and fleshlights simply couldn’t compare. Though, he had to say, he’d quite liked their vampire and cyborg varieties.

England shivered as he felt Japan tug at his intestines. “F-Fuck...I highly doubt even Russia would do this.” he said, daring to open his eyes again only to quickly shut them. The sight of Japan stroking himself with his intestines was sickening.

“Iie. He wouldn’t. He would probably go for your heart, instead,” agreed Japan through his moans. It was a fair point to make. Russia probably wouldn’t be interested in the intestines. “I don’t see what that has to do with it, though.” He continued panting, already feeling close to orgasm as he stroked himself with those beautiful intestines.

“B-Because you said we’re not normal people...” England groaned, feeling that Japan was moving his hands faster now. “Fuck, just forget about it and hurry up, fucking disgusting bastard.”

Japan frowned, a bit hurt by such words. “Arthur-san, that’s very impolite,” he said softly, shaking his head. Perhaps it was just one of those western culture things. In a way, it almost made the whole thing even sexier.

“Impolite? You’re the one wanking with my internal organs.” England shouted, tired of the way Japan was acting about all of this. “I’ll say it again, you’re a fucking disgusting bastard.”

“Back home, such language wouldn’t be used in the presence of others...” murmured Japan, though he supposed that sort of defeated the purpose of having such words in the first place outside of dramatic anime and such. “Aren’t you a gentleman?” It wasn’t long before he felt himself on the edge of climax, speeding up and taking faster breaths, not really paying attention to Arthur’s or his own words.

England groaned, hoping Japan would at least wash his organs before putting them back inside him. “Well...fuck your home, way too bloody polite anyways.” he muttered, biting his lower lip. “Hurry up and sew me back up dammit.”

Were he not in the middle of pleasuring himself with the man’s organs, Japan would have been absolutely appalled. In the midst of orgasm, however, he barely even registered the words, too distracted to translate them in his head. “Ah!” His seed shot onto the sterile drapes.

England flinched as he felt Japan’s seed hit him, completely and utterly disgusted with what he had done. “Fuck you Kiku.” he spat, trying not to puke just at the thought of what had happened. “Put my colon back in me you sick fuck.”

“As you wish, Arthur,” answered Kiku as he recovered, wiping himself off on his white coat and carefully folding the organ back up inside of the man’s abdomen. Not that he was done. Not by far. There was still so much to take care of. He hadn’t even gotten around to cutting the man’s head open. Of course, he wanted to wait as long as possible before he did that, as it would mean shaving England’s lovely hair.

England was glad to have his colon back in him although he was sure it wasn’t placed exactly right. Really he felt he should be more worried, then again he was a nation, this wouldn’t kill him, it just hurt a lot. “Now what Kiku? Are you going to keep playing around inside me?” he asked, bitterness in his voice. “Now tell me, what’s to stop me about telling the other nations?” Perhaps he could threaten Japan. After all if the other’s found out surely he would get in trouble.

“Hai,” answered Japan in response to the first question, peeling back the sterile drapes. Arthur was a nation, after all. A little infection inside wouldn’t be as devastating for him as it would have been a human. Besides, there was something he wanted to try, just out of curiosity. “As for what’s to stop you, nothing, really. However, be aware that I’m only a slice away from cutting your vocal cords.” He lifted the scalpel and pressed the flat of it against the man’s stomach. “I could cut a lot of things from here.”

England flinched, realizing that yes, Japan could easily threaten him with worse. “F-Fine...fine I won’t tell anyone, just please, stop fucking around inside my body.” Who knew how long it would take to heal and how painful it would be, even if he was a nation he was sure getting your stomach cut open would still be a pretty bad thing to happen.

“I’m not done yet, though,” answered Japan. Well, while he was hardening back up, there was another matter to take care of. England’s ribs were getting in the way of his work. It was important that they were taken care of as soon as possible. To that end, he took a pair below the sternum in hand and began pulling them apart. No good. He would have to use the bone saw and see about cutting the sternum in half to reduce the damage, lest it be fragmented and puncture something.

England let out a small scream as Japan pulled at his ribs. Fuck that hurt, badly. “Dammit Japan, what the fuck are you doing now?” he asked, moving his arms despite knowing he couldn’t escape. It felt like the other was pulling at them, was he trying to take them out? If something was taken out would it reattach? He wasn’t sure, even for a nation.

“Pulling your ribs apart to access your other organs with greater ease,” answered Japan. He smiled and picked up the bone saw. “Please don’t worry yourself. I won’t cut into anything important, and this tool is completely sterile.” He placed it against the other nation’s sternum and began bringing it back and forth.

England clenched his teeth together, tears running down his face as he felt the saw cut into his sternum. It was painful, like breaking a bone very, very slowly. “D-Dammit Japan, stop.” he begged, breathing heavy as he tried to calm himself, knowing panicking wouldn’t do him any good.

“It’ll be over soon, I promise,” Japan assured him, speeding up the movement of his arm and finally cutting through it completely. He made absolutely sure not to slice into any organs, immediately pulling the tool out and setting it aside to be cleaned later on. That taken care of, he pulled the man’s ribs apart. It was far easier, though there was some definite snapping. He bit his lip when one broke off completely. Oops. That would have to be reattached when he was done. No problem, he’d prepared some tools for that just in case. Screws and the like.

England screamed when he felt a rib snap, tears running down his face in pain. “S-Stop it, fucking stop it.” he shouted, struggling even more, his limbs feeling like jelly as he was barely able to move them. His body was now open from chest to abdomen, organs exposed and skin, muscle, and fat pulled off to the sides. It was sickening, made him want to puke, the only thing stopping him was knowing he would just get it on himself.

“My apologies. That wasn’t intentional. There’s no cause for concern, however,” he added, eyeing those deliciously vulnerable organs with obvious lust. Just seeing them all pulsate was absolutely arousing. The way his lungs expanded with every breath he took. Each beat of his heart. He gently touched the organ, fascinated by the steady thump. Thump. Thump. “I’ve prepared tools of all sorts to fix all the damage, intentional or otherwise.”

“Oh god...” England muttered, feeling Japan’s hand on his beating heart. He had to wonder what it looked like, his organs all exposed like this. His breathing picked up again, lungs expanding with every inhale. “Wh-What are you going to do now?” Oh he hoped no more with the sex, it was so odd that this aroused Japan.

“Have you ever been penetrated before, England-san?” asked Japan, taking a skinny flashlight from the table. Arthur’s legs were bound in a manner that kept them spread apart. It was easy to press the light against his entrance. Though, come to think of it, lubricant was probably ideal. He took the nearby bottle and spread some onto the (thankfully waterproof) device.

England was a bit taken aback by the sudden question. “Wh-What?” he asked, unable to believe Japan had just asked him that. Yes, he had been although not that many times, it only recently became acceptable to have sex with men after all. “None of your damn business.” he spat, flinching as he felt the cold flashlight against his hole.

“You’re right. It isn’t. Forgive me for asking. Gomen nasai,” said Japan, a bit ashamed that he’d asked such a sensitive question. The deep, sexual atmosphere was getting to his head. He had to cool down a bit and take it slow. Really, how could he have even thought that such a question would be okay? “Please just take a deep breath.” He pushed the flashlight inside.

England screamed as he was dryly penetrated, the flashlight scraping at his insides as it was pushed in. “F-Fuck...oh god get it out.” he begged, his muscles clamping down hard against the intrusion. He had to wonder why Japan was doing this, it certainly wasn’t giving him any pleasure. “Just...get it out dammit.”

“One moment! I just want to see this.” Once he was sure it was in far enough, he flipped the switch on the bottom into the ‘on’ position, smiling as it did, indeed, turn on. He could even see where it was stretching the man’s innards, if he leaned over far enough. “You are very beautiful, Arthur-san. Both inside and out.”

“Y-You are so weird.” England muttered, blushing as he tightly shut his eyes. Could Japan see the flashlight stretching him from inside? So disgusting...”I-I will never understand how the bloody hell you find this arousing, you’re a damn freak you know that?” Yes he was being harsh but really, Japan really didn’t deserve any kindness right at this moment.

Japan dipped his head and looked away. “Hai. I am very much aware.” England had every right to be upset. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from those beautiful organs. “I don’t expect to be forgiven. All the same, I apologize.” He would make it a point to repeat those words on his knees later on. It was only just. He pulled the flashlight out and turned it off.

England grunted as the flashlight was pulled out. Oh he was never forgiving Japan, dammit the man did not need to be pulling this pity party, it wasn’t going to work. “Now what?” he simply asked, breathing heavily as he turned his head to the side, the bright light starting to hurt his head.

“Now we have sex, of course,” answered Japan, pressing his erection to the man’s entrance after thoroughly lubricating it with the same substance he’d used on the flashlight. He couldn’t wait to see the bulge inside of the man where he was taking him, stretching solely to allow his entry.

“Wh-What?” England shouted, tugging at his restraints again. Was Japan seriously going to do this? “No...no seriously stop.” He shuddered as he felt the man’s cock at his hole, pressing against it, it sickened him, knowing he was being raped like this.

“Hush,” he said softly, hoping to reassure the man in some small way. He wasn’t tiny, no, but he wasn’t abnormally huge, either. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too painful. After the whole slicing open thing, and the breaking off a rib thing, England really didn’t deserve to go through much more pain. Not that he deserved any of it to begin with. Japan took his time in pushing in.

England groaned as he was slowly stretched, thankful at least for the lubricant and the fact Japan wasn’t too big. “O-Oh god...” It was horrible, the pain wasn’t even what was bothering him, now it was just the embarrassment, being raped by an old friend while he was cut open on display, it was downright humiliating.

Japan, on the other hand, was definitely enjoying himself. He parted that delicious flesh of England’s just a tad bit further, taking the scalpel and bringing the opening further down so as to see the Briton’s insides, stretching to take him in. He pulled various loops and curls of intestine out of the way, reaching inside to grip it better. If only he could cut a little further down, to see where the man’s prostate would be.

“Ahhhn..” England screamed out as he was cut again, not expecting that at all. “F-Fuck, what the bloody hell are you doing?” Why was Japan cutting even more? Wasn’t he open enough? This just felt so wrong, Japan digging around inside his body as he was fucking him. “Please...Kiku please, stop.”

“Sssssh,” he hushed, briefly wondering if it would be possible to stimulate England’s spot from the outside. Or, well, the inside, as it were. Kiku began to reach in further. He was hardly a trained professional with formal schooling, and had picked most of it up from trial and error over the many years of his life, so it wasn’t an easy endeavor. It had to be somewhere around where his erection was bulging inside of England.

England had his eyes closed only to have them shoot wide open as he felt a spark of pleasure run up his spine as Kiku touched something inside his body. “Ahhnn...wh-what the fuck, what’s going on?” he shouted, having no idea that the man had found his prostate.

“So it works!” said Japan, grinning ear to ear. He hadn’t actually expected to be able to find it so soon. It felt so different than when he felt it from the other side. Using his hand’s location as a reference, he pressed his cock against the spot at the same time, squeezing it between the two.

“Ahhnn...” England moaned, trying not to buck up or even move at all, scared he would damage himself even more. His cock was starting to get a bit hard despite the terrible pain he was in and he felt so utterly ashamed, like some filthy whore.

Japan, though he was certainly one to fantasize and adored it in the porn, was not the sort of person who could comfortably use dirty talk. Especially to his friend. Or, rather, former friend. It was unlikely, hard as it was to accept, that Arthur would want anything to do with him when it was all over. Instead, he decided to do all the things he would never get the chance to do again. Number one, see what England’s testicles felt like from the inside.

England clenched his teeth, not wanting to make anymore shameful sounds as he was fucked like this. How much more was Japan going to do? It felt like he had been in there for hours although really it probably wasn’t even an hour yet. “D-Dammit...dammit hurry up and finish, I can’t stand it any longer.”

Japan bit his lip, mistaking the obvious shame for irritation that he wasn’t being pleasured enough. “Gomen nasai, I was being incredibly selfish.” He wrapped the gloved hand that wasn’t currently feeling for Arthur’s testicles around his cock, which was far too soft for his liking. “Is that better?”

“Fuck no that’s not better.” England shouted, bucking up only to scream out in pain as he did. He could feel Japan searching around inside his body again and it just felt so weird. “N-Now what are you searching for?”

“Your testicles,” Japan answered, deciding to play a little with Arthur’s balls and use the position of his hand to figure out just where to maneuver his hand. He continued thrusting all the while, though he slowed down so as to not jerk his hand in a manner that would do any damage.

“Ahhn...oh god, stop.” England begged, new tears running down his face at the strange sensation on his balls. “P-Please.” he was half-hard but certainly wasn’t feeling very good anymore, it was back to just pain as Japan continued to thrust.

Once he’d gotten his fill of playing around with them from the inside, he returned to massaging the man’s prostate from both sides, other hand stroking his cock as he continued thrusting into that warm body. England’s organs were hot. Incredibly hot. Of course, they did have to maintain a high temperature to continue functioning.

England wasn’t sure what was worse, he didn’t want to enjoy this but at the same time it helped ease the pain he was in. “D-Dammit...oh god...” he moaned, wishing he hadn’t. He didn’t want Japan to know it felt somewhat good, even if it cock was hard now.

 

Japan continued pumping England’s cock with every thrust, looking down at those exposed organs with hungry eyes. How easy it would be to squeeze all the air from his lungs, or stab just one, solitary needle into his heart. It was downright intoxicating, just thinking about how vulnerable his bushy-browed Briton was. “Arthur...” he moaned in response, pleased that the man appeared to be enjoying himself, even if only slightly, and even if it was only physically, rather than mentally.

England shook his head, whimpering as his cock was touched, precum leaking out as it was pumped. “Oh fuck...oh god.” he groaned, the two conflicting feelings confusing him. He was in so much pain but that damn touching on his cock felt so good, he didn’t know what to feel.

“Just relax, England-san. Try not to focus on the pain so much as the pleasure,” Japan suggested. He’d been cut open just once in the past, and not nearly to the extent he’d done England. It had been an accident, a farmer mistaking him for a bandit a long time ago. He’d apologized and bandaged Kiku up afterwards, but he still remembered how it had felt to have his organs spilling out. Any human would have been dead. At least, back then, when medical care frequently consisted of things that either didn’t do anything, or made it worse.

England whimpered, tears running down his face. He had been in pain before, sure. Been shot plenty of times, bones broken, internal bleeding. Still, he had never been cut open and dissected, having someone’s hands playing with his internal organs. “H-Hurry up then dammit, please.” He hoped Japan would pull out at least although he doubted that would happen, why would he?

Japan sped the movements of his hand, especially seeing as every thrust he made gradually became faster and harder. England was incredibly sexy like that, he decided. Not that he hadn’t known it before, but right then, it was a conscious decision in his head. Oh, speaking of heads, there was one other thing he wanted to do after the fact, and just the thought was almost enough to drive him over the edge. Arthur would be horrified, no doubt. Disbelieving. But if the man hated him, anyway, surely he couldn’t make the damage to their irreparable friendship any worse than it already was.

England bucked up, screaming at the pain it caused him. He felt close as well, completely shocked he was feeling good through all of this. “F-Fuck...oh god...” he gasped, tears streaming down his face as he came, hoping to God he didn’t get any inside him, wondering just how unsanitary that had to be.

With that, Japan, too, released himself into Arthur’s warm confines, though the sperm wasn’t visible through the walls of the Briton’s large intestine. “A-Arthur-san...” he addressed, panting heavily. It was beautiful, the look on the man’s face, so ashamed and embarrassed. Those lovely green eyes, surrounded by red, puffy flesh. He couldn’t wait to see what it looked like during his next endeavor. Right then, however, his first priority was cleaning out the semen of England’s that had dripped into his cut. It would be a good way to spend his refraction period.

England was panting, lungs visibly getting filled up and air and deflating as he sucked in oxygen. Was it all over? Japan had came? So it should be, right? He groaned, tugging weakly at his bonds, not even sure why he was doing it, it wasn’t like he could escape. “A-Are we done Japan? Please...please no more.”

“Iie,” Japan answered, shaking his head. “I need to clean you out. Your sperm dripped into the cut.” He pulled the flesh apart further and wiped his gloves clean, before taking another wipe and gentle dabbing it inside to soak up the semen.

“Eugh...so gross.” England whimpered, turning his head to the side. He flinched a bit as Japan wiped up inside him, it felt so weird, although not really painful thanks to the lack of nerves. “Are we done though? Please can I be sewn back shut?”

“Almost done,” Japan answered, setting the used wipe aside and taking the scalpel in hand once more. Though, he would probably need the bone saw, if he expected to get anything done. Skulls were meant to protect one of the most important bones in the body, and they didn’t break very easily.

England looked up at Japan, a sob coming out as he saw the other pick up the scalpel again. “J-Japan...th-that’s not the sutures, why are you picking up the scalpel?” he asked, starting to tremble a bit. He wasn’t sure he could take anymore. What else could Japan do? He was already cut open from chest almost down to his crotch.

“Oh, my apologies, I wasn’t thinking!” answered Japan, setting the scalpel back down and laughing a little. How silly of him! “I’ll need to shave your head, first.” The last thing he needed was to have to pick it out of the blonde’s brain.

“Sh-Shave my head?” England asked, eyes opening wide in fear. People in operating rooms only got their head shaved when they were getting surgery on their brain. “Japan! Japan please, you aren’t serious are you?!” he screamed, tugging more at his bindings. “Please tell me you’re just playing a cruel joke on me.”

“Sssssh!” Once more, Japan took a syringe and gave England a quick injection of the same drug he had earlier, hoping to relax the man and keep him from doing any harm to himself. “Just relax. It will all be over soon. The brain doesn’t feel any pain, either. I could stab a crochet needle through it, and you wouldn’t feel a thing.” Of course, that probably wasn’t very comforting, come to think of it. Oops.

“B-Brain?” England asked, feeling his limbs turn to jelly as the drug began affecting his body. No...no Japan couldn’t. “W-Won’t this kill me? Or at least severely damage me?” Nations really couldn’t die, after all Russia could take his heart out. Still, he was scared of something permanent happening if Japan fucked around with his brain.

“I assure you, you will recover completely!” answered Japan, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. Lord knew he’d done enough damage already, both physically and mentally. “Surely you’re aware of how many of us have taken severe head trauma. I, myself, have recovered from all sorts of injures. I seem to recall China mentioning bamboo through the eye at one point, but don’t quote me on that.” He took the razor he’d prepared and switched it on, dragging it along the top of England’s head, starting at his bangs in front and slowly working his way back. Blonde hair was quickly sliced off, falling to the sides as he continued on.

England trembled as he felt the razor against his hair. He felt ridiculous that his first thought was of how silly he would look bald, dammit there were more important things to think of. “Wh-What are you going to do with my brain?” he asked, wanting to know. What was there to do? Slice it up? Take it out? “Even if I do recover...please, Japan stop this.” Was it going to be something sexual again? Oh god he hoped not.

“Just don’t fret, England.” With luck, the brain trauma would actually wipe the man’s recent memory. Or at least leave him unable to recall the actual brain-fucking part. Proper thoughts were difficult to form when you had a man’s cock in your brain. He continued to shave, until all Arthur’s lovely, if not somewhat uncontrollable hair was shaved clean off. “Rest assured it will all grow back.” He touched his hand to the smooth, shiny surface left behind. “You’re beautiful even without it, anyway.”

“Fucking doubt it.” England snapped, shaking his head in an attempt to get Japan’s hand off of him. It felt weird having no hair, oddly cold. “I don’t care about it growing back anyways, I want to know what you are planning to do with my bloody brain.”

“It’s probably for the best that you don’t know,” answered Japan, though in saying that, he’d probably only made it even more apparent that he planned something horrible. He began dragging the marker across Arthur’s forehead, much as he had with the initial cut.

England sobbed again, doing his best to stay still. “F-fuck...it’s going to be horrible I just know it.” he muttered. After all with what Japan said that much was obvious. “Please, what do I have to do to get you to stop?”

Japan chose not to answer that question, instead taking out the scalpel. He would cut across the line, opening up the flesh, then cut through the bone beneath with the saw. After that, well, he would cross that bridge when he got to it. Kiku pressed the place against Arthur’s forehead, and began to slice.

England screamed as he felt his head get sliced into, blood running down his forehead as Japan sliced through skin. He couldn’t believe it. No, this was worse than when it had been his body. That would heal but he wasn’t sure if his brain would.

Japan, once he was done with that, took the saw and began to cut away through the skull. It was thick, of course, and slicing through it was a long and time-consuming process. Not just that, but he had to make sure that once he did get all the way through, he didn’t end up cutting into the brain.

England only continued to scream as his skull was sawed open, tears running down his face as he wished to pass out, knowing it wasn’t going to happen. He was a nation, he could take more than the average human. “Stop, please stop.” he begged doing his best to stay still, scared that if he moved his head Japan would make a mistake.

“Just take deep breaths. Soon you won’t feel any more pain, I promise.” No longer being able to comprehend pain was a small side effect of having your brain impaled by someone’s erection, then mashed to bits. Hopefully England wouldn’t experience anything particularly horrible before he was rendered brain-dead.

“Wh-What?” England asked, trembling as Japan continued to cut his head open. “What are your plans Japan, you have to tell me.” He was getting more and more scared that the other was going to do something really, really horrible.

Japan carefully cut around the circumference of Arthur’s skull. Once he was sure he’d made it all the way, he lifted the top of his fellow nation’s cranium and set it down on the sterile table he’d prepared nearby, covered with more of the drapes. “Perfect.”

England was visibly trembling by now, his brain exposed to the air around them. “J-Japan...please, what is your plan?” he asked, closing his eyes as more tears slipped down the side of his face. It felt so strange to have the top of his skull missing, his sensitive brain exposed.

Japan gave the squishy, ever-important organ a poke, wondering if he could get a reaction from it. “On the bright side, there aren’t any tumors...” he said hopefully, smiling awkwardly down at England. It was truly a beautiful sight, to look at the man in such a state, his organs exposed for all to see.

England twitched a bit as his brain was touched, eyes wide open as he tried to control his breathing. He didn’t find Japan’s little “joke” very funny. If anything it only made him more nervous, more aware that his brain was out in the open like this.

Japan, unable to help but be somewhat amused by England’s sudden movement in response to his actions, gave the man’s brain a few more tentative pokes. It was ever so soft, so fragile. To think he would be embedded in such a vulnerable organ, no longer protected by the skull it had depended on for safety from the time Arthur was first given shape, brought into the world by men long ago to start what would one day be a great nation.

“S-Stop that.” England whimpered, twitching a few times as his brain was poked. Again he began to wonder what long lasting effects this would have on him. Surely he would heal all the way and not be brain-dead or something like that.

Well, it was time to get on with it. Hopefully England would forget what happened, but he doubted he would have such luck. Instead, he decided it was best to cut his losses and remove his once again erect cock out, and press it against the man’s brain.

England felt something new against his brain, much larger than just a finger. “J-Japan? Japan is that what I think it is?” he asked, trembling in fear. “Please, please reconsider this, think about what you are doing!”

Japan chose not to respond to that. Hopefully Arthur would just sleep. Sleep, and forget all that had transpired. Without another word, he began pressing himself against that soft organ, crushing it with relative ease. There were veins of all sorts, among other incredibly important parts in the way, but with a little more pressure, they, too, gave way for him.

England screamed out as he felt his brain be penetrated, eyes shooting wide open in shock. Was he going to die? It certainly felt like he was. He was trying to form words, trying to scream no but all that came out was some garbled up gibberish, body twitching and jerking.

Soon, though a proper hole hadn’t been formed so much as the organ had been crushed beneath the pressure, Japan made it all the way. He supposed he could have attempted to puncture it all the way through, but he wasn’t entirely sure what the result would be. As it was, what he was doing was rather experimental, itself.

England’s eyes rolled back in his head, he wasn’t really in much pain but he was definitely feeling rather numb. It was hard to think, vision going blurry and drool running down his chin. “Ahhh...J-Ja-” he tried speaking, voice slurred as it came out in small mumbles.

It was a wondrous feeling, how the organ continued to pulse despite the massive damage that had been done. Blood everywhere, spilling out of England’s head and down off the table, falling to the floor below to form a pair of puddles on either side that continued to grow until they merged as one. “Arthur...” For a moment, he simply held still.

England twitched a few more times, still awake but hardly. “J-Japa-” he mumbled, more drool running down his chin as he spoke. He was having trouble forming any coherent words, heck, having trouble forming any coherent thoughts.

Japan couldn’t help but find England absolutely adorable in such a state, unable to so much as swallow the saliva building in his mouth. It was a small miracle his body hadn’t shut down completely. Though, perhaps that would actually be for the best, ultimately. Particularly traumatic injuries to their kind, especially to the brain, could force their bodies into an almost complete reset, back to their most recent state before any injuries occurred. It kept them from going into an infinite loop of shutting down and waking up. “Sssssh. It’ll be over soon.”

England twitched again, eyes rolled back in his head as more of his brain was mashed up. If he could properly think he would be shocked at how he was still conscious, how he hadn’t passed out. Probably because he was a nation and could go through more than a human, although surely he would pass out soon. “Aaapaamm..” he muttered, trying to say Japan’s name as more drool ran down his chin.

 

It was hard not to find Arthur’s complete inability to so much as say his name properly cute. Rendered stupid and helpless, his brains by then little more than mush. Such a shame. Maybe he should have played around with it a little more. It would have been ever so delightful to electrically stimulate the pleasure center of his brain, turning him into a pile of goo no matter how little England wanted it. To simply be able to press a button, and have his friend be unable to deny how much he enjoyed it, demonstrating a level of control over his ‘free will’ that humans didn’t like to think was possible. Alas, he didn’t have the technology, nor did he have that level of medical expertise.

 

England was amazingly still conscious, probably due to the fact he was a nation and that nations were practically immortal. He could no longer even think properly, simply lying there like a vegetable as he occasionally twitched and blinked, tongue hanging out and chin covered in drool.

 

“You’re incredibly,” Japan began, not really sure if ‘sexy’ was the right word. It was very difficult to describe the state England was currently in, and he was pretty sure he’d already used the word ‘arousing.’ It would have been easier to remember, but the simple pleasure had made the half an hour or so that had passed since they began feel a lot more like several weeks. “Appealing,” he decided at last, continuing to thrust, grunting softly with every movement. Even in the midst of coitus, he wasn’t the most talkative of people.

 

England barely registered what Japan was saying, after all his brain was being turned into mush and he was pretty much a vegetable by now, only conscious thanks to his immortality as a nation. “Ahhmmm..” England mumbled, twitching again as Japan continued to thrust.

Japan would have gripped England’s hair, or at least his bangs, but he’d already shaved them all off. A good thing, too, since some could have gotten stuck in there and screwed up the healing process. Granted he would still have to clean out all the semen, but it was less of a task than the hair, which could still stick. That wasn’t really the main thing on his mind, however; instead, it was the sweet sensation of being so close to release, screwing the brains of his vegetable of an ex-friend.

England twitched again, a bit of brain falling out in a lumpy mess as Japan thrusted. Blood would occasionally squirt out as well, running down his forehead too. His tongue hung limp out of his mouth, drool covering his chin. 

At last, Japan ejaculated into his slimy, wet brain, smashed as it was by his erection, no doubt also having gotten infected in the process. He panted for a moment or so, knowing very well that there would be a lot of clean-up to be done. Still, he was content to enjoy it for just the moment.

England let out what sounded like a gurgling sound as Japan came in his brain, a bit of spit running down both sides of his mouth. He was barely alive now, again, immortality could be a very cruel thing sometimes.

After several minutes of recovery time, Kiku’s erection had gradually softened back to its original state. He slipped it back under his underwear and trousers, frowning down at the Briton that, were he human, would have been long since dead. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, kissing the undoubtedly comatose man on the cheek. “A shame you’ll never want to see me again after this. Still, if I had the option to do it over...”


End file.
